


No Promises

by Sparky_Time



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Again, Dick is extremely tired, Jason plans to steal the batmobile's tires, Mostly Crack, Takes place in season 3 but not really any spoilers, This entirely an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Time/pseuds/Sparky_Time
Summary: The Red Hood shows up to ask for a favor. Nightwing doesn't think it's funny.Or- Jason wants to steal the batmobile's tires and asks Dick to help.(Technically takes place during Young Justice season 3, but follows more comic canon than Young Justice Canon, so there aren't really any spoilers)





	No Promises

     Dick was exhausted. He was staying in Megan and Conner’s spare bedroom for the moment; not because he wanted to, but because his apartment had been compromised about a week ago.  
  
     It was totally not asterous.  
  
     But of course, fate couldn’t just leave him alone now, could it. Because when a gunshot rang outside, Dick turned to look out the window. “...Shit.”  
  
     Dick didn’t bother with the stairs, vaulting over the railing instead. Brion and Conner were already out there, with defensive positions. The problem?  
  
     The intruder was Red Hood.  
  
     Finding out about Jason had been… less than whelming, but the news really hadn’t spread past Gotham just yet. Dick was fairly certain Bruce was avoiding it until absolutely necessary. So far, all anybody really knew about him was that he’d snuck into Mount Justice and almost killed Tim.  
  
     “Stand down,” Dick ordered.  
  
     “Are you crazy?” Conner gave him an incredulous look. “He almost killed your brother 4 months ago, and now you want us to let our guard down.”  
  
     “Aw, look at that, Goldie!” Hood (Jason, a part of his mind whispered) laughed. It was hoarse, probably because of smoking. “They’re protective!”  
  
     “What do you want, Hood?” Dick growled, stepping forwards.  
  
     “Hear me out; I need your help to steal the Batmobile’s tires,” Hood pleaded.  
  
     No!” Dick shouted.  
  
     “Please!” Hood whined, and both Superboy and Brion were shocked when he got onto his knees. “Don’t you know what day it is tomorrow? I have to steal those tires, Dick.”  
  
     “No, you don’t,” Dick sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
     “I’ll get Demon Spawn to help me if you won’t,” Hood threatened, standing back up again. “You know I will! And he’ll agree to it, too, because it'll piss Tim off, and you know he hates Tim,” Hood pouted.  
  
     “You know for a fact that Batman’s going to be keeping a close watch on those tires,” Dick glared.  
  
     “That’s why I need you to distract him!” Hood complained.  
  
     “Get, I don’t know, Robin to help you out!” Dick raised his arms into the air. waving them about with extra flair. Why did Hood have to make this so difficult?  
  
     “I don’t think Robin likes me currently,” Hood pointed out.  
  
     “Well it’s no surprise! You tried to kill him! Twice!” Dick didn’t want to deal with this today.  
  
     “Hey! Demon Spawn tried to kill him more times than I have!” Hood defended, crossing his arms.  
  
     “That is hardly an excuse!” Dick shook his head, mouth gaping.  
  
     “Hang on a moment,” Brion cut them off before any more arguments could continue. “Am I… missing something here?”  
  
     Dick replied no at the exact same moment as Hood replied yes.  
  
     “It’s complicated,” Dick settled on after a few seconds of confused looks from both Brion and Conner.  
  
     “I don’t see what’s so complicated,” Hood grumbled.  
  
     “Go steal the Batmobile tires yourself, Hood. I’m not getting in trouble for that. But I’ll buy you chili dogs if you can manage to get at least three,” Dick groaned.  
  
     “Yeah, yeah,” Hood sighed, before perking up. “Can I borrow the Zetas?”  
  
     “Wait, how did you get here?” Dick raised an eyebrow.  
  
     “I stole a boat from Black Mask,” Hood shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Dick began to wonder when this became his life.  
  
     “Zetas are in the garage. Just… please don’t blow anything up?” Dick began walking back to the house.  
  
     “No promises,” Hood called back.


End file.
